


A Kiss from a Rose

by Reload_Paige



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: Loki is on Earth and discovers Malekith wants the Aether





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was bored. He'd agreed to visit the university with Thor to listen to Jane's presentation about Einstein/Rosen bridges. He'd truly found it fascinating and was looking forward to meeting Jane.  
He'd texted Pepper about giving her monetary support from Stark Industries. Pepper would have the legal team working on his proposal when they arrived at work. Tony kept forgetting normal people were not fueled by insomnia and caffeine. He'd also forgot about the time difference between London and New York. He'd get JARVIS to send Pepper a sweetener gift.

However Tony was still bored. There were too many people who wanted to talk to Tony Stark, not any who wanted to talk to Tony. Then Tony spotted a gap around Jane and approached her, "Dr Foster?"  
"Dr Stark, "she held out her hand.

"Tony" he shook her hand, wondering if he could get away with kissing her hand like Thor does.

"Jane" she responded and gesturing to the excitable young woman next to her, "Darcy Lewis, my intern."  
Darcy grinned and waved over a waiter , grabbing three glasses of champagne, passing them around. "What did you think, Tony?" she asked.

The three of them chattered for several minutes until Jane exclaimed, "Oh wow!". Tony and Darcy looked over to where she was staring. Thor was stood next to a statuesque blonde woman. Tony could see how much alike they were. "Frigga?" Darcy queried. Jane nodded and started to move across the room. Tony followed, eager to meet yet another friendly alien. He'd settle for two out of three.

For once it seemed Thor was capable of speaking at normal volumes, "Nothing, I fear, mother. I have searched and searched. And have found no sign of Loki. I doubt he has made a home on Midgard. Too many people here wish ill on him."  
Frigga sighed, "Heimdall cannot see him nor hear him. Yet I believe he is here on Midgard. There is something that attracts him here. Some power. "

"He seeks the scepter in his madness. It's power is not of Midgard nor Asgard. He used it once. Mayhap he plans to regain it and wreck havoc on Midgard in his vengeance." Thor pondered.

"Loki is not mad and it's not his nature to strive without a clear goal in sight."She smiled suddenly at the three scientists.  
"Jane Foster. How delightful to finally met you. "Frigga swept over in a flurry of white and gold draperies. "Thor has often spoke highly of you." She hugged Jane.

Jane looked at Thor, "You told your mother about me?" He smiled back, obviously proud .

"And you are, my dear?" Frigga asked Darcy. Before she could answer, small gold and green marbles started cascading from the ceiling. Tony looked at them in disbelief. Thor, in anger. "Loki! Have you your suit?"  
Tony shook his head. Suit-less, wine glass in hand wasn't how he'd planned to die. Not that he'd planned to die via Norse god of mischief anyway . In bed with some-one hot or possibly during an accident in his workshop. Thor might wax poetic about a glorious death in battle but it wasn't for Tony.  
He placed his glass on a nearby tab le and grabbed his phone, trying to make contact with his temporary PA.  
The marbles arranged themselves into a tall, slender shape which morphed into the familiar figure of Loki. He smiled lazily, toothily at Thor and Tony before he registered the presence of Frigga. "Moth...All- Mother, "he bowed , gracefully ."I am surprised to see that the old fool has let you escape, let alone tread upon another realm . "

Frigga moved towards him, her arms out-stretched to hug him, "Loki, oh my sweet boy. Return with me. I have spoken to your father on your behalf. He will listen to you this time. I promise you that."

" Your promises on this matter are like the morning dew. Odin's wrath burns too hot for them to withstand exposure to the light of day."

"Brother, why are you here?" Thor growled."What do tricks you plan ? Know that I am here with my shield brother, We will fight you if need be."

Tony felt dismissed by the look Loki cast over him."Is this the best you can do to protect Queen Frigga? Surely the beast or the soldier would make better bodyguards?"  
"If you are not here to fight or to cause mischief, then why do you intrude on Lady Jane's talk?" Thor demanded.  
"Your lady is most learned, " Loki complimented."However, it was to warn you. The Dark Elves have awoken. Malekith desires some trinket he believes is on Midgard. I had not imagined the All-Mother was here at present. You should have Heimdall return her to the Realm Eternal at once."

"The Bifrost is still not fully repaired. And there are currently no other Mages powerful enough to repair it." Thor explained. "I had hoped Jane and Tony could do something called reverse engineering."Thor thought..." With your help, it could be done in hours and not years. Brother, please..Mother would be safe."

"Had I known, I "Loki paused listening.."It's too late, Thor. get mother away.NOW."

"Heimdall" was screamed from two different gods. Nothing happened . Frigga stood looking serene behind her sons as several figures started to push their way into the room. They were tall, dressed in black armour with metal plates. Tony looked at the masked faces. He knew his Iron Man faceplate wasn't as devoid of personality as these ones. People were starting to panic now, screaming, pushing each other and trying to escape. 

"Now's the time for your suit, Metal Man, 'Loki hissed at him. Tony's fingers had been flying over the keyboard but no-one was answering. "It's back at my hotel. I can't contact anyone to retrieve it for me. Stupid hired PAs and hotel butlers."

Loki grimaced, "Where are you staying? It might be possible for me to get us there and back in time."

"The Connaught, Mews Suite. 'He looked at Loki who was staring at him in disbelief while tugging on his arm."What? I like it there. It has.." He stopped , he was inside the main bedroom...

"Hurry up. We haven't got all day., "Loki muttered.

"Well, I wasn't expecting another alien invasion. I wasn't expecting you either, "Tony grumbled as he pulled on his latest suit-case suit. Loki grabbed him again, half-dressed. They arrived back, un-noticed by the few remaining civilians. Thor nodded in acknowledgement of Tony's change. To Tony's surprise both gods were now clad in armour.

The room was suddenly empty of all but the Dark Elves, Tony and the three Asgardians. From somewhere, Frigga had obtained a sword. Her dress had changed too. The elaborate tucks and folds pared down and a metallic breast-plate had appeared. She was protecting Jane and Darcy who had hidden away in a corner but had a surprisingly large array of what looked like home-made instruments around them.

Tony turned his attention to the only unmasked elf. 

"Give me the Aether. "

Thor hoisted Mjolnir threateningly, "You shall take nothing from here."  
A different sort of elf entered the room. These were bigger, more powerful looking and ugly. Tony hoped they were wearing masks. "Kursed, "Loki said.

"Sorry?"Tony asked.

"They are called the Kursed, "Loki explained.

"Are they easy to kill?"

"Of course not, where would be the challenge in that." Loki responded." They are stronger than Thor, stronger probably than both of us."

The elves seemed to dash themselves unthinkingly at the three warriors in order to get to past Frigga who was defending the two women. Tony found it hard to fight in such close quarters. He couldn't use most of his weapons without risking hitting his allies or Loki. Tony noticed Thor was using Mjolnir as a weapon but not using his lightning. Loki was a revelation. He had a seemingly endless supply of daggers. His un-erring aim took down elf after elf. At close quarters, he was ruthless, cutting down more elves. Slashing throats seemed to be a favourite tactic. A small part of Tony's mind wondered how they had defeated him in New York.  
.  
Eventually Thor, Loki and Tony were driven back and separated.. This allowed the Kursed enough space for the leader, Algrim , to grab Frigga. "Tell the All-Father he can ransom his wife with the Aether."The elven army disappeared with the Asgardian queen prisoner. 

"You did this, "Thor snarled at Loki. Dark clouds were gathering outside .

Tony groaned. "He didn't.."

Thor rasped out, "You know nothing of this Midgardian. Loki would stop at nothing to harm our father. He is unbalanced enough to risk the queen herself. Why else are you here? What do you know of Malekith's plans"

"I had heard only that Malekith sought something on Midgard, the Aether. I came to warn you. There's something coming. It's called the Convergence. Malekith seeks to use them together like he tried in Bor's time."

"How do you know of this? Were you plotting with them to Asgard's ruin? Did you stoop that low?"Thor moved threateningly towards Loki.

Tony pushed his face plate back and moved to intercept him, "Calm down Point Break. OK Reindeer Games, tell us what you know without any evasions."

"I have oft suspected you spent the long hours of our lessons polishing your hammer" Tony's snigger broke the tension slightly. "Our history tutor spent an interminable amount of time trying to cram basic facts into the void you laughingly call a brain. Bor fought Malekith at the last Convergence. At that time, he was trying to use the Aether to end all light in the universe. He nearly managed it as well. The only reason you should know this is because you routinely begged to hear stories of your most worthy ancestors rather than do the work we were supposed to do. "Loki sighed." That was five thousand years ago. The next Convergence is due soon. Days maybe a week at most."  
Tony asked, "well, what's this Aether and what can this Maleficent do with it?"

Darcy popped up from behind the desk she was sheltering under, "Sounds like something we should know about Jane." Jane muttered something vaguely agreeing.

"The Aether is an Infinity Stone," Loki explained. "it's either the Power Stone or the Reality Stone. I've ruled out the other four."

"So..Infinity Stones?"Tony asked. "Six of them you say. What are they and how do they work?"

Loki silently cursed his loose tongue." You both know of the Tesseract, the space stone. The Mind Stone was in the scepter Thanos forced on me. The Time Stone is warded by a sect of powerful mages. The Soul Stone.. requires a sacrifice of unparalleled loss. So we are left with either the Reality Stone or the Power stone."

"So, what's your best guess as to the Aether's power?" Darcy asked.

Loki looked slightly surprised, as though he wasn't used to intelligent questions, "Of the two possible identities, I believe it is most likely the reality stone. Malekith wants to stop all light in the universe. From the little that I understand of the stones, it is possible he could extinguish all light if he were powerful enough."

"Could you do it?" Darcy pressed on.

Loki sighed, "To possess such power.." He stopped, "it would burn through me in days. The Infinity Stones are not to be handled lightly, my lady."

Jane stood up and pointed at two roses laying where Frigga had been protecting her and Darcy. One was red, the other green. "What are those for?" she asked.


	2. Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

Jane looked at the two roses . One was red, the other green. "What are those for?" 

"Mother left those, did she not brother?" Thor asked. 

"Aye, but not for us, "Loki responded, carefully. 

Darcy said gleefully, "I know who they are for."

Tony was embarrassed at the calculating look Loki cast over Jane's intern, "Really, my lady. For whom do you think these flowers are destined?". 

"Oh hi, I'm Darcy, "she said flustered. 

Tony watched Loki glide panther-like and bow before the flustered intern, kissing her hand, "My lady Darcy, perhaps you can tell us of your reasoning?"

"Well, one is for Jane and the other for Tony. I can't see your mom gifting one of those to me. I'm not a love interest or a hero..."

Loki grinned, "I see. And have you decided which flower is for which person?"

"Is there a problem, Tony?" Thor asked quietly.

Tony was startled by the question. "Yes, no..I mean.."He really didn't want to explain how he was low key (laughs bitterly, internally ) attracted to Thor's baby brother .

"Loki has always been attracted to those who he considers his intellectual equals. "Thor explained. "I had hoped that you or Bruce could appeal to his intellect."

Now Loki was flirting with Darcy.. That was Tony's role in the Avengers, flirt with Loki.. Draw him away from the fight. Not that he fought against the Avengers much these days. It was mainly tricks which sometimes got out of hand. Neutralize him. Flirt .Tony was good at flirting. Loki was good at flirting back.

Flyte was the word Thor had used .Tony remembered the joyful glee on Loki's face when he'd got a particularly pointed remark home. They had collapsed against each other, laughing so hard Tony had had to retract his face-plate so he could breathe. Their faces so close they were breathing the same air. Tony had darted a quick look at the thin lips, a hint of pink tongue. Looking back up quickly, he was certain his interest was reciprocated. Green eyes glowing. 

The arrival of Rogers had broken up their budding whatever. But that look. Tony still felt warm when he thought about it. However it had joined the rather too many mental images of Loki in his Happy Time picture book.

Tony's phone was now working. "Ok..what's our game plan?" He was picking up messages from his PA.

Thor pointed at the flowers." One is for you and one for Jane. Choose wisely"

Tony said bitterly, "Mine's the green one. Cos you get Jane ..And I'm ..Yeah I'm left with Loki."

Thor firmly steered Tony back to where the roses were. Jane reached down..The red rose fitted into her hand like it had always been meant to. Loki glowered, "Pick up yours, Stark."

Tony looked at the emerald rose, looked at Loki who was studying the ceiling with rapt attention and bent down. The rose seemed to leap into his hand. He watched as his signature hot-rod red bled into the green, forming striations in the petals.

"Wow, "Jane said. "Mine didn't do anything like that." She held out her solid red rose. Tony looked back at his, blue was now infiltrating the petals. The bluer it became, the colder the stem. But Tony found he couldn't drop it, "Shit, shit, shit..one of you guys a bit of help here!"

"Loki, "Thor growled.

"No."

"Mother has charged us with this, "Thor countered.

"Your mother, "Loki responded, dismissively.

"Our mother. You think you alone were loved of mother".

"She was taken from your stewardship by Malekith, "Loki retaliated

Thunder again rang round the halls, "Had mother not pleaded for you repeatedly, Father would have consigned you to the deepest dungeon." 

Loki scoffed, "Half the Einherjar were frothing at the mouth to smite my head from my shoulders. Sif, Fandral..Volstagg..tell me they weren't lusting to see me brought down."   
Thor shook his head, "Loki, we shouldn't fight. Mother would hate that."

Loki laughed, a genuine pleased laugh that went straight to Tony's groin, " Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked.."

Thor smiled, "No, she wouldn't. But come Loki, "he pulled his brother into a corner where they spoke in some strange language. Tony tried to eavesdrop but could only hear the odd hissed word. Eventually, they appeared to come to an agreement. Loki wasn't looking happy about it.

"So my friends, " Thor proclaimed."We have our tasks. Mine and Jane's is to find the Aether. Loki and Tony to find mother."

"What exactly are we looking for Thor?" Jane asked. "Loki, you seem to know the most about stones, what do you know?"

Loki looked pensive, "All I know is the legends. Bor, the father of Odin, fought the Dark Elves lead by Malekith at the time of the last Convergence. Asgard triumphed but Malekith doomed his people by crashing what remained of his ships into the ground. Bor secured the Aether and hid it. I didn't bother to tell you the whole story as it's several hours of lineages and descriptions of mutilation."

"You don't know where it was hidden?" Tony asked.

"No, had I known then no doubt Thanos would have sent me after that one since it's most likely bound with Seidr. HE has others who were capable of obtaining the Tesseract, "Loki's voice dropped to a whisper by the end of the sentence.

Darcy asked briskly, "So what are we looking for? Any-one? Bueller?"

"You tried to track the Tesseract by using gamma rays, could we use something similar to track the Aether?"Jane queried.   
Tony looked shamefaced, "I'm not sure how good our tracking was for that. The attack on the Helicarrier wiped our research and it was old-fashioned detective work which found it in the end."

Loki smirked, "I did everything short of hitting of you in the face with clues."He sobered himself, "Alas my lady, I know not how you can find the Aether, just look for anomalies. "

"So what are we doing?"Tony asked.

Thor glared at Loki.

Loki ignored Thor. The ceiling was apparently very interesting today.  
Jane, Darcy and Tony moved closer together. Tony was happy he was still armour clad. "Thor?" he queried. Several minutes later , Tony asked again. He was bored with waiting. He was also apprehensive. It seemed like he and Loki had to go somewhere and do something. Loki wasn't too keen on the idea which worried Tony more. Was it dangerous? If so, how and what could he do to make it less so? Perhaps he could bring Steve or Natasha with them. 

Loki makes a small tutting sound and waves his fingers, blood from the ceiling, floor and walls coalesced into a ball on Loki's hand. He bounced it experimentally on his palm for several seconds before throwing it at Tony. Automatically Tony raised his hand and fired his repulsor beam. The ball disintegrated into multi-coloured unicorn confetti.

Tony lost his temper, "Cut it out Loki. Stop acting like a fucking diva for once in your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony lost his temper, "Cut it out Loki. Stop acting like a fucking diva for once in your life."

Loki attempted to glare him down. But Tony stomped over in his suit..He was better able to look Loki straight in the eye with his suit on. "I don't know what your problem is but I've been commandeered into this situation . I want to know what's happening."

Loki patted his exposed cheek, "My dear Stark, you are aching to know because that's who you are. The Genius. The Futurist. The Hero. You're caught between your thirst for knowledge and the inevitability of your actions. You'll follow me and you'll follow me willingly because that's what heroes do.. "

"Got me all wrong there, princess, "Tony corrected him, leaning in."I'm not a hero. I leave that kind of thing to the captain and your brother. They are the heroes."

The glare intensified. Tony could feel the chilly hand stilled on his cheek. Again their faces were inches apart. Eyes boring into each other's soul. "We should stop meeting like this, "Tony eventually spoke.

"Worried about your reputation?" Loki asked.

Tony could feel Loki's breath on his skin, "Nah, not worried about that since I was just out of diapers. Any hint of a good rep was gone before I started kindergarten. You?"

"The first time I beat Thor while sparring. Every-one thought I'd cheated by using Seidr. I had to clean the stables for a month."

Tony leaned in further so his mouth w as brushing Loki's ear, "Was it worth the punishment?" He didn't need a verbal answer, he could feel the answering smile.

Thor patted Tony on the back. "Good, you'll go. I knew you would."

"What? Where? Go where exactly? Neither of you have told me anything, "Tony complained.

Thor patted his back again, "Why my friend, you are going to Jotunheim."

"He's going on his own then, "Loki declared.

"Loki, you know the terms of the peace treaty as well as I do, "Thor started."Mother explained them to both of us."

"Are you still suggesting that a prince of Asgard lower himself to apologise to the Council of the Jotun?"Loki scoffed.

"Why not? I did" Thor responded. "If apologizing as Prince Loki of Asgard is beneath you, then command them as the rightful king of Jotunheim."

"Oh..the All-Father would love that. He'd finally get his dream of me ruling that place as his puppet."

"Oh Loki, he doesn't want that. Not if you would be unhappy. " Thor protested, rather weakly in Tony's opinion."I know father brought you up as a king in waiting against all tradition. But he realised that...oh well, it doesn't matter now."And that sealed the deal. 

When Tony's going to write is first book, "How to Calm Down the Psychopathic God of Mischief , Bag of Cats and Little Brother", the first chapter will consist of the phrase "Don't let Thor try to explain anything, ever" Over and over, 30 pages worth at least.

"It doesn't matter now?, " Loki hissed, pushing Tony aside." It doesn't matter NOW! I was promised the Realm Eternal .Then I was told I wasn't even worthy of Jotunheim. I was lied to all my life. I tried to live up to the expectations of being the brother of the golden son of the golden king. " And that was it. Loki off into full-on rant mode.  
It was one of Natasha's better ploys. Rile Loki up so he started ranting and raving at Thor. Anything he had animated came crashing down, illusions evaporated, and on more than one occasion, allies incapacitated. A full-blown rant could last for several hours and involve a great many languages. It gave the Avengers and SHIELD time to clean up. True, they couldn't get close enough to apprehend Loki and it seemed he was getting immune to the process by not responding for a much longer time now. Until he didn't and just vanished. It was swings and roundabouts as far as predicting Loki was concerned.  
.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to look at the two women. Jane was back in her corner, fiddling with her equipment. Darcy was shaking something before hitting it hard against a table. "Jane , look at this." She handed over 

" It's malfunctioning." Jane said. Then hit it against the table.

"I tried that. Maybe you're doing it a bit more scientific."Darcy replied.

"Problem?" Tony asked. 

"Yes" said Darcy.

"No" said Jane at the same time.

JARVIS interrupted "Sir, it seems, that both Mr Odinsons are using a new language. I .am currently unable to translate ."

"Okay, patch it though, "Tony said. He listened for several minutes but all he could hear was very slight variations in speed and tone of the words, "I am Groot". "OK, just pick the phrases Loki reacts badly to. Then I'll learn them just to piss him off. Win-win situation."

"I would advise against trying to insult the younger Mr Odinson in a language you don't know, sir, " the AI responded before replaying a selection of phrases for Tony to imitate. 

Tony stopped his recitations as he realised Loki was no longer shouting at Thor and had returned to looking at the ceiling. Tony looked at him closely. His green eyes were narrowed in thought and he was worrying at his lower lip with even white teeth. Tony mentally slapped himself. Loki was one of his oldest enemies. It truely wasn't fair that he was also the hottest man Tony had ever seen.

Jane was swearing loudly at her unco-operating piece of machinery and applied some more percussive maintenance. Loki's head snapped around, "May I look at that, Dr Foster?"

"It's not working, "she warned.  
Loki looked at it, then passed a green glowing hand over it, "My lady, you have yet again done the near impossible and impressed me. You may have found the Aether. At least a starting point." He held out the apparatus. 

"Good, "Thor boomed."We shall head out yonder .You and Tony need to make haste to Jotunheim. "

"How are we to get to that place? Any credit I had with Heimdall has withered. You have already admitted the Bifrost is still in need of repair. So I cannot use that to travel. Midgard is lacking the technology to move across the realms. So Stark and I are stuck here until you provide me with the Tesseract."

Thor laughed, "Brother, you once told me you know at least six different ways in and out of each realm. I remember there was a pathway in Jorvik, one in Bygdøy and another in Vinland that lead to Asgard. From there, I know you have several routes that you used to visit Angrboða ."

Loki was scowling, " Bygdøy and Jorvik exits have been destroyed by buildings on Midgard. I try to avoid Vinland for obvious reasons."

At Tony's puzzled "Huh?", Darcy replied, "It's in Canada. Newfoundland to be precise."

Tony nodded, "Yeah I can see why you'd want to avoid America. But I've a private jet. We can just fly to Canada, no problem." "I suggest you tell our comrades, Tony. In person, "Thor commanded."Loki can explain everything to them."  
"You want me to walk up to your Avengers and say what exactly?"Loki put on an American accent. "Hey Steve, me and Tony here are just going to mosey on into Jotunheim. Don't wait up, Natasha. Oh hi Bruce...I'll be Smashed into a six inch deep hole in the floor again. I'm sure Barton would just love to re-calibrate Stark's face..It's not a great plan."

"Loki, "Thor started but Tony had switched his mind off. He knew what was going to happen. It was up to him to make it easier for the two of them to get to New York and then Canada safely. So he ordered his car and jet, cancelled his hotel accommodations. Made sure that he had flight clearance into New York and finally asked that the team alongside Pepper and Rhodey met him the following morning for the no doubt rousing discussion that was going to follow. 

The car had arrived so Tony grabbed Loki and hustled him out of the building. Loki was annoyed but made no protest. It was going to be a long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's car glided to a halt outside The Connaught. The doorman opened the car door, "Mr Stark, the staff have packed as you requested. The car to London City Airport will arrive in thirty minutes time. Oh, Mr Lysson. Are you leaving us as well?"

"Just for a few days, Dobbs," Loki replied." I have some business in New York and Mr Stark has kindly offered me a seat on his plane. I shall be back soon enough."

The doorman looked confused "I was unaware you knew each other."

"Not that well, Dobbs. We have what you might call similar business interests. "Loki explained. He turned and walked into the hotel, disappearing almost at once. At some time during the trip, he had changed seamlessly from his armour to business attire in black and dark green . All Tony had seen was a faint ripple of green light . 

Tony headed to The Mews Suite to check his rooms. His suit had been stored in its case before they had left the university. He had refused Loki's offer of storing it preferring to carry it himself. He must remember to pick up the lighter weight one before they leave for Jotunheim. 

Tony stopped in the middle of his bedroom. He hadn't actually agreed to go. Both princes had taken his silence for agreement .His curiosity for consent. So he decided to do the basic honourable thing and take Loki to Canada and leave him. He wasn't going to Jutonwhereever.

There was a knock at the door and the butler entered, "Your car has arrived, sir. Dobbs has informed Mr Lysson. I believe he is waiting at reception for you."

"Thanks Jeeves, "Tony said flippantly .He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out some $100 bills and thrust them at his temporary staff, "Can you give this to house-keeping please.? "

The bell-hop looked hopefully at Tony as he placed his few cases on the large wheeled cage, Tony took the hint and passed over several bills. He followed meekly behind, the suitcases containing everything other than the Ironman suit rattling around. 

At the reception desk, Loki was lounging easily . flirting with one of the receptionists. Again, Tony had an unpleasant feeling of a long forgotten emotion..surely not jealousy? That was ridiculous. " Are you ready, Mr Lysson?" came out sharper than Tony had expected.

"After you, Mr Stark, " Loki replied, using the same tone. He picked up his small suitcase and followed Tony into the car. They sat for the first few minutes in silence. Loki was staring at Tony while Tony was looking out of the window . There was something he was forgetting.

Loki spoke, suddenly, "You will have to excuse me if I get the vernacular wrong, but who the hell pissed in your cornflakes this morning, Stark?"

Tony was shocked, he'd never heard either god swear before. It was like hearing Steve cuss. "I understand the idea of leaving Midgard is unnerving for you, "the mage continued. "I am not looking forward to the trip neither. Nor the meeting with your friends. But I had rather hoped that since it was you, the company would be slightly bearable."

"Sorry, I'm tired. Busy morning fighting alien invaders, "Tony said." And my name is Tony. You've heard it often enough."That niggling pressure in the back of his mind.

"You are a terrible liar, Anthony. You should ask the spider for lessons."

"Talking about terrible lies...Similar Business Interests? "

"Well, yes. I intend to take over your world, you keep trying to stop me. Similar interests. It's a simple enough concept.."

"Ha-ha, very funny. "Tony looked out of the window again and sighed. " I hate city driving. No, I hate being driven in a city. "He glanced at Loki. "It's quicker in the suit, you know. Flying."

"I feel the same about sky-walking, "Loki commented."And if you make a single Star Wars reference, I'll do something deeply unpleasant to you."

"Like sewing my lips together?"Tony asked flippantly. But once he'd looked at Loki's face, "That really happened? Oh, shit. Sorry . When we asked Thor about the myths, he didn't tell us much except the horse one was a lie. Clint was rather upset."

"I suppose I should be grateful for small mercies, then, "Loki replied in a curt tone. "And before you want further clarification, the snake thing is also a falsehood."

"So you don't have children?" Tony asked in a confiding tone.

Loki looked at him, puzzled, "No. My false father plighted my troth to the Vanir Lady Sigyn but that was as close to marriage as I got. I don't imagine she'll be too upset about it now. "

"Thor mentioned Angrbodr. Angrboða?" 

Loki looked and sounded innocent, "Who?" 

"Thor, your brother, big, blond, bearded hammer-carrying guy mentioned an Angrboða not an hour ago. Also said you used to visit them." Tony explained well used to this ploy of Loki's. You quickly learnt to apply boundaries to your words otherwise Loki found a way to exploit the flaws. "well, I'm guessing her rather. Our legends say you were knocking boots with Ms Frost-Giantess and you have three kids together."

Loki glared at him. It was the impressive Glare of Death(tm). He was just about to speak when the little nagging voice in Tony's mind finally got his attention. "Passport..do you have a passport? Do you know what a passport is?"

Loki twirled his fingers as Tony flinched. This was normally a precursor to very sharp blades being produced. A red passport appeared. Tony glanced at it. He had to squint to see the writing, "Norway, Lokes. How predictable."

Loki shrugged eloquently, "I suppose you got the oaf an American one."

Tony smirked, "Coulson got him an American diplomatic passport." A shimmer of green seconds later and Loki was holding a turquoise passport."Sibling rivalry much, Lolo?"

Their squabbling was halted by the car door opening and Tony spent the next hour concentrating on getting both of them through passport control, customs and the short but terminally long wait for permission to board Tony's jet and then pre-flight checks. Tony just about cheered as he felt the wheels leave terra firma.

Then reality struck. He was in a metal tube several thousand feet above the ground travelling or rather soon to be travelling at over Mach 2 with Loki. Four hours worth of flying. With a possibly insane , super sexy, improbably strong, hot as the sun, snarky, intelligent, magic wielding eye-candy supervillain.

Wonderful.

What could go wrong?

As it turned out, nothing. 

While Loki wasn't overly impressed by the jet, he was a good guest. He asked a few questions about the differences between this and the Quinjet. This led to Loki explaining about the skiffs and long ships used on Asgard. Tony was intrigued by this knowledge. He pestered Loki for more and more information until the god finally broke."I don't know any more Anthony. I'm a warrior and a mage. a prince. The practical uses in combat I know but exactly how they work , no sorry. If the All- Father wasn't so strict about mortals on Asgard, then I could have taken you to see the artificers who make and repair them."

Tony grabbed his Starkpad and starts to write down what Loki's told him. Sure, he has JARVIS recording everything but he always feels first hand information where he can write his initial thoughts and feelings, his guesses, his extrapolations are more valuable. He's also monologue-ing and JARVIS was adding snide remarks sotto voce.

Loki is now glaring at him for his seemingly abandonment when Tony stopped his outburst "No mortals on Asgard? Why not? Seems a tad unfair to me."

Loki shrugged, "The All-Father's rules must be obeyed. Though I suspect if Thor were to take Jane, he wouldn't object too strongly."

"Could you take some-one?"

"I imagine any-one I took would be banished as soon as Heimdall told the old man. Especially if it were you, "Loki explained. "Heimdall bears a grudge against me. He keeps a close eye on all I do and who I associate with. And now you are as tarnished in his eyes as I am."

"Could Thor take me?" Tony asked eagerly.

"If he got permission, yes. But it would be well after Jane proved mortals to be , "Loki paused obviously looking for the most tactful words, " being deferent and humble . Odin loves that."

"Could you take me to Asgard?"Tony asked.

'No, I just explained why," Loki replied."Heimdall keeps a close eye on me. Were I to turn up on Asgard without being summoned, a legion of Einherjar would be at the Bifrost before I had the chance to step out of the chamber. Any guest of mine would likely be sent back before they had a chance to speak, let alone have an audience with Odin. That would be needed as a precursor to visiting the artisans. "

Tony placed his Starkpad on the table and span his chair so he was facing Loki .He leant across, carefully putting one hand on the mage's knee. He looked up and put on his Patented Pepper Potts Proof Puppy Eyes, "Lord Loki, most puissance of mages. I beg leave to crave a small indulgence. Canst thou transport thee and me to the golden plains of Asgard? Thy most beloved brother hath imparted how thy art able to effortlessly transverse the realms . How thou canst refuse to grant such a small boon? " He fluttered his eyes for extra effect.

"Nay, though thy blandishments doth soothe my soul " Loki though had a slight twitch to the corner of his mouth. 

Tony mock pouted, "Come on Lokes. You can't hold out such technological wonders and expect me to forget them."  
Loki leant closer and hooked on finger through the arm of Tony's shades ,pulling them off, "Are your ears merely decorative stubs to hold such trivial frivolities in place? No, Stark. On this I will not risk my freedom by taking you to Asgard without the All-Father's command."

Tony bounced in his seat trying to retrieve his glasses, "If Thor can get me permission to go, would you take me to Asgard? Please Loki. I'd hate to be with Thor or any of his buddies," he begged shamelessly.

"Very well, Anthony. Shouldst thou receive the blessing of Odin All- Father to transverse the realms E'en unto the Realm Eternal and he grantest me leave also, be it then my pleasure to guide you through the intricacies of diplomacy and pay homage to thine personal goddess Science. Then shalt we commune with the craftsmen to thy heart's desire."Loki smiled bitterly."But do not get your hopes up. Odin has as little use for me as I do for him. "

Loki span his chair so he was no longer facing Tony. The flight continued in sullen silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was pleased. He’d got responses from every-one bar Bruce. He figured Natasha could get to him if necessary. His pilot was going to land in one of the smaller airports close to NYC thus avoiding JFK or LaGuardia. He personally hated JFK. Some scum lawyer had once tried to serve a paternity suit on him there. 

Tony normally loved his fame He’d get women and men dropping at his feet for a scrap of his attention. He had the pick of his sexual partners which Pepper had to deal with once he got bored or distracted or both. He still felt guilty about how he’d treated her. He’d really tried to make their relationship work but at heart he thought he was just too selfish and ended it. Pepper had accepted it in her usual calm way, but he still felt bad about it. Pepper was still the CEO of Stark Industries. They really were much better as business allies than romantic partners.

Tony had managed to sleep for several hours during the flight. He felt strangely comforted by having Loki close to him. And according to JARVIS’s personal report Loki had slept as well. Or mediated or whatever Norse gods did in their downtime.

JARVIS had routed the flight through Long Island MacArthur Airport. Both Tony and Loki cleared customs and JARVIS told Tony that Happy was waiting with one of his cars to drive him back to the tower. Since Tony hadn’t thought to explain why he was back early, Happy was on high alert. Once Loki exited the plane both Happy and Natasha had sighted their guns on him. Tony hadn’t considered that Happy would have brought back-up.

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down, “Natasha ordered. 

“What weapon, my dear Spider?” he mocked, tilting his head quizzically.

“What have you done to Tony? “Happy demanded.

“Why, nothing, “the mischief god replied. ”We are here because we are following orders. “ 

“Whose orders?” Natasha asked. ”You don’t seem the type to meekly obey just any-one.”

Loki smiled, there was a bitter twist to his lips, “Lady Natasha, there are many things you do not have the capability to understand. I was raised as a prince. My loyalty was to the king, the All-Father, to Asgard. I was conditioned to put the well being of Asgard before all else. A thousand years of mindless obedience is a hard habit to disregard. “He raised one of his hands to his forehead, “Such is the destiny of a younger son” he said dramatically.

Tony’s eyes met Loki’s and he sniggered. Natasha sighed as she holstered her gun and motioned to Happy to do the same, “It’s going to be one of those days.”

As they got into the limo, Natasha took the jump-seat so she was facing the two men. She made a point of readying her Widow’s Bites. Loki watched intently, “May I enquire as to what those are, my lady?”

Tony jumped in, keen to show his work, “Mini Tasers. They work by using an electrical discharge to incapacitate their victim.”

Loki hummed, “So not so useful on some-one who was ground zero for Thor’s budding attempts at harnessing lightning through Mjolnir, I think.”

Tony looked offended, “Thor charged my suit to 400% using his hammer. “

“I saw. I was mildly impressed, “Loki admitted. ”Most Asgardians would have been overwhelmed by that amount of power.”

“See Nat…he likes me..” Tony used a sing-song voice. “Do you think I’m his favourite?” He turned to a bemused Loki, “Am I your favourite Avenger?”

Loki stared at him for several seconds trying to work out if Tony was being serious, “Without a doubt, you are amongst my favourite top ten Avengers, Mr. Stark.”

“See Nat, top ten …Wait there’s only six of us.” Tony grumbled.” You’re grounded.” He grabbed his phone and punched in some numbers.” JARVIS, take away Netflix and the Internet from Loki’s room.”

“Sir, “the AI sounded as surprised as it could. “Loki, sir? His room? I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Tony looked puzzled, “I did tell you why I was returning early didn’t I? Anyway, I want a suite set up for Loki. Use Rhodey’s for now. Guest protocol but no Internet nor Netflix. We can find him a more comfortable suite in one of the other levels later.”

“Later, Tony?” Natasha queried.” Are you planning on moving all of our enemies into the tower? Or is Loki just so special?”

“I’m afraid Colonel Rhodes is currently en route to the tower following your call. The only available guest suite is the one which shares your private floor, “JARVIS noted patiently. “Shall I utilise that suite?”

“That’s Pepper’s suite, “Tony pouted. 

“Ms. Potts has removed all her belongs from there and has taken another suite for those days she will be in New York. This is the only un-tenanted suite available until the latest renovations are complete, “ JARVIS responded. “And the guest room in the penthouse is and I quote ‘Not just a health and safety violation waiting to happen, it’s an actual health and safety violation in progress’.”

Tony looked at an unsympathetic Natasha, “Fine. Put Reindeer Games in there. But the prohibition on the Internet and Netflix still applies.”

“By what name shall I call your guest, sir?”

“Loki, what do you prefer to be called? I know Thor goes by Odinson. Do you as well?” Tony asked.

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I would prefer Friggajarson or Lysson.” Loki replied. 

“A matronymic?” Natasha asked. ”Not exactly what I expected given Viking namings.”

“Since Laufey abandoned me shortly after my birth, I do not wish to use his or possibly her name. And as I abandoned Odin, I refuse to use his name in turn. Lysson seems appropriate since Odin lied to me all my life, “Loki was starting to get angry.

JARVIS metaphorically stepped in, “Is there anything you require, Mr. Friggajarson? Any specific food items? Books? Clothing? I have your measurements on file so I can get ready made items almost immediately. But there will a delay of several hours should you require bespoke items.”

“Measurements on file, Tony?” Natasha asked playfully. “All of our opponents?”

“It’s part of the targeting programme, isn’t it J?” Tony tried to bluff.

“Apparently only for Mr. Friggajarson by request, “The AI responded. “I have detailed renderings of him in 3D. Down to the closest millimetre, Agent Romanov.”

Tony was blushing as Natasha tried to stifle her laughs. Loki however merely replied, “I have few preferences regarding food. As for entertainment and clothing, I am the premier mage of the Nine Realms. I am more than capable of providing for myself. “

“Very well, Mr. Friggajarson. Should you feel the need for anything, just ask and if it does not fall under sir’s prohibitions, I shall endeavour to provide your requirements.”

The limo glided to a halt in Tony’s parking bay under the tower. Loki exited the car first offering his hand to Natasha who took it, smirking over her shoulder at Tony. The three of them took the private elevator to the Avengers personal floors. The doors opened Steve and Clint who were stood slightly in front of and flanked by Rhodey and another man who Tony didn’t recognise but they all had guns pointing at the two Avengers and Loki. Natasha smoothly slid to one side and cocked her handgun too.


	6. Chapter 6

“Report, Agent Romanov, “Steve asked.

Natasha looked at him, “Stark returned early with Loki.”

“I can see that, “Steve said irritably.” Why and for what reason?”

“Following orders according to Loki. Both of them.”

“What orders?” Rhodey snapped out briskly.

Loki interjected smoothly, “We are supposed to be addressing that tomorrow. In full council, I was led to believe.” 

“Why don’t we shoot him now and get it over with? “the un-named man asked.

“There’s no point, “Clint said sourly.” A large group of SHIELD agents with machine guns couldn’t put him down.” He holstered his gun. “These would be like pea-shooters against an elephant.”

Steve followed, “Tony, meet Sam Wilson. Sam this is Tony Stark. Tony, Sam is a USAF Pararescue-man. You might want to look at his wings. I think Howard was involved at some stage. It looks like his work.”

“Mine, actually, “Tony replied. ”It was something I was working on in my twenties. I never finished it properly. I’m surprised that USAF managed to get it to work.”

“Do you want to look at them?” Sam asked eagerly. 

Tony nodded, “Sure. Do you have it with you? I’m not doing anything right now.”

“Tony, we need to talk.” Steve said. ”Avengers stuff. Without err your guest?”

“Yeah, OK Lolo. Let’s get you settled in and then I get to talk to the big boys, “Tony turned and started to lead his Asgardian guest towards the vacant suite when the elevator doors opened. 

Pepper stood in the doorway for a few stunned seconds before launching herself at Loki, “You, you killed Phil.” She punctuated her words with flailing slaps at Loki which he avoided before gently grabbing her wrists. Once immobilised, he bowed and kissed the back of her right hand, “I am honoured to meet the beauteous Lady Virginia. Your courage far outweighs your beauty and from what I have read, your intellect makes both hide in shame.”

Pepper struggled in his grasp, “You still killed Phil. I’ll never forgive you for that.”

Loki smiled his predatory smile, “I have no need of your forgiveness on that account given that Agent Coulson lives beyond that door.”

Tony eased his hands open to release Pepper, “Don’t joke about that Loki. Thor saw you kill Agent. Fury called it. He showed us the blood-stained cards.”

“If you are so sure, then open that door. Either I am right, or I am not,” an elegant shrug indicated that the god didn’t care either way.

The altercation had drawn Rhodey, Steve and Sam to the corridor. Natasha and Clint were in the doorway with guns drawn and pointing at Loki. Tony drew a deep breath and opened the door. A chair was several feet from of the door facing a tv on which Supernanny was being screened. Some-one was sitting on the chair. He turned. It was Phil Coulson, looking tanned and rested. Pepper pushed past Tony with a cry of delight. As Tony started to follow her, he heard a dismissive sniff and a sotto voce comment of ”skull blood” . He ignored it. Agent was alive. That was all that mattered.

Loki found himself pushed further into the corridor with the one named Sam as the others gathered around Phil Coulson. Sam glared at him, but Loki ignored him in return. It was the distrust coming from inside the room that Loki was worried about. The noise in the room was getting loud with questions and answers being asked and replied to at the same time by every-one. 

After several deafening minutes, Steve pulled Tony aside. Loki quirked an eyebrow at this. The two Avengers spoke quietly and then Tony clapped his hands for attention, “Okay. Pep, take every-one down to the main meeting-room while I get Loki-Doki settled. “

Pepper started to usher people out of the room and to the elevators. Tony strode out to where Loki was stood, “Come on. Let’s get you settled.” Tony lead Loki away from the elevators down an intersecting corridor. At the end of the passage, there was a door. Like all of the doors Loki had seen so far, this one had no handle or lock. “Open it please, JAR, “Tony asked. 

The door opened to show a large living space. Several doors lead into darkened rooms. “Lights, J” had the rooms illuminated. Loki could see two large bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen area. “Thank you, Anthony. This is most unexpected, “he said.

“Better than the last accommodation you had here” Tony joked.

“I hope the floor isn’t as hard, “Loki responded.

“Oh, there’s something else I have hard for you, “Tony tried to stop the words, but it was too late. Loki merely raised an eyebrow. 

After several minutes of Tony shuffling his metaphorical feet, “Look, I have to go. There’s a Starkpad on the table. Internet connected and everything. TV over there. All the streaming services, of course. JARVIS can help you if you need it.”

“I’m not a howling barbarian, Anthony, “Loki said.

“I was thinking food, actually. If you want some. I know Thor still has problems with take-out, “Tony forced a laugh.

“I’m fine Anthony. Now go to your meeting. I’m sure your servant is more than capable of tending to my meagre needs.”

Tony left. People who were less charitable may have noted the speed and claimed he fled from the mischief god. But Tony knew he had to be on time for once in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

“Flirting of course,” Natasha said as Tony walked into hearing range of the open door. He stopped curious, trying to remain unseen.

“He is Tony’s type, “Pepper agreed. 

Sam spoke, confused, “So this Loki is the freaky horned guy who brought the Alien Invasion of New York, right? And we should trust him why?”

“Thor claims he was coerced somehow. The same as Clint. They are other reasons too. Can I rely on you to keep a secret?” Steve asked.

Pepper, Rhodey and Sam all agreed readily but Coulson queried, “Does Fury need to know about this? I won’t keep secrets from him.”

“He knows part of it at least. “a pause, “Loki’s helped us out a couple of times. JARVIS could you show the tapes please?” Natasha asked. “Start with Fury.”

Tony knew how this video went. He walked out of his bathroom wearing just a towel around his hips while he was vigorously towel-drying his hair. Loki’s voice had him spinning on the spot to try and find him, “Very impressive, Stark. I had wondered what you looked like under your armour. A shame about those scars. They do mar your chest.”

“What do you want Loki? You’re outside business hours but I won’t charge extra this time, “he quipped, loosening the bracelets around his wrist. 

Loki smirked, “Oh, it’s not really business. Possibly a pleasure one time or another, “a second appraising look at Tony’s practically naked body. Tony stood a bit straighter to showcase his form. The smile became more genuine and interested.

“Sir, Captain Rogers has entered the building and is en route to the penthouse. ETA 3 minutes, “the AI noted.

The god looked disappointed, “Oh well. I shall have to leave but I did bring you a gift. A mere token. “He gently laid an unconscious Nick Fury on a nearby sofa.   
Tony was suddenly aware that he was flanked by two of his Iron Man suits with a third waiting to affix itself on command. ”What did you do Loki? If you’ve harmed him, I swear”

Steve rushed in at that moment, “Tony, we got a breach of security notification from JARVIS. He said Loki is here.”

The smooth tones of Asgard’s pest god came from near the still sleeping SHIELD director, “Ah Captain, I was returning something that had been stolen from you.”

Steve walked over to the god. Faster than Tony could imagine, he’d back-handed Loki across the room using his shield. The god collapsed on the ground, stunned for a second. Steve hauled him up from the floor, “What did you do to Fury?” he ground out. “Why did you kidnap him?”

“Wait, Steve, “Tony protested. “Kidnapping isn’t Loki’s thing. And he said he was returning him. We should give him the benefit of the doubt this time. And Fury was kidnapped? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“This wasn’t about you, Tony. Most things aren’t. It was an internal SHIELD concern and you’re not an agent.” Steve replied.

The dazed god pulled out of Steve’s grip and a faint green mist surrounded him, “I did not take your precious director, captain. I was looking for something and found him instead and so I opted to return him rather than leave him to the tender mercies of his captors.”

Steve held out his hand, “Thank you Loki. I’m sorry I hit you. And I’m sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion.” Loki just looked at the hand and inclined his head into a very slight bow. 

“You’re welcome, captain,” he replied.

Steve shook his head, “Tony I’m going to have to get a Quinjet here to transport Fury back to HQ. You might want to get dressed.”

Tony looked down at himself still glad in a towel, “OK, clothes are probably a good idea about now. Thanks, Loki, for bringing back Nick. “

“I had best leave. I do not wish for your comrades to try to detain me. Captain, Stark, farewell. “

“Wait a minute Loki, “Steve begged. “I just have a few questions about where you found Fury. We need to know who took him and why.”

Loki looked slightly concerned but answered, “He was held captive by a group calling themselves HYDRA. In what I suspect was an old base of sorts. If it is acceptable to you Stark. I will endeavor to return there and be able to give you the exact co-ordinates in a day or so.” The video stopped with Loki disappearing.

Tony remembered the bustle as Fury was removed, finding out with relief he was just dehydrated and groggy from the drugs they had used on him. Tony hadn’t seen Loki return, but a letter left on his bed two mornings later gave the position of an abandoned army base. SHIELD agents led by Steve had gone to investigate but found only a few dead bodies. HYDRA goons by the looks of them. Cyanide poisoning the doctors concluded. Tony was privately relieved. He hadn’t wanted extra deaths on Loki’s shoulders.

Another video started Loki was aiding the team or rather Thor fight an Asgardian magic-user called Amora. He’d disappeared as soon as two of Thor’s friends had arrived. A pretty but prissy woman who hated Loki simply for being Loki it seemed and a foppish blond man who was more sympathetic but toed the party line. Tony suspected he’d look the other way had they captured Loki as well.

Tony swirled the whisky in his glass debating whether or not to go in when the next video started. It was one of Tony being rescued by Loki. The video had been filmed by JARVIS as part of Tony’s normal battle protocol. As such it was totally from Tony’s perspective. His suit had failed in what was the most embarrassing way. It was a new model which he hadn’t totally worked out the problem areas. 

By the time, Loki strolled across the battle zone, Tony was half naked. First, he had been been hit with an EMP which had disabled the suit and that had seriously annoyed Tony. Then Doombots had attacked him and managed to remove large parts of not only the exo-skeleton but parts of his under suit. 

Loki had another proverbial eyeful of Tony’s body. “Why Stark, you look ravishing.”

“Could do with a hand if you’re feeling generous, “Tony was half-hoping he was and half-fearing he wasn’t. “And it’s Tony.”

Loki looked around disinterestedly, “I thought Victor was trying for Richards this week.”

Tony stared horrified at him, “You knew, and you didn’t tell me.”

“Why would I tell you, Stark?” The god smiled as he dispatched a Doombot that was approaching the pair.

“It’s Tony, “he repeated. “And well, you, you know, you’ve helped us I mean. I don’t know if you meant to but you did. And you saved Nick. I thought you’d changed. I know Thor hopes that. Honestly Loki, you could help us.”

“JARVIS, cut the feed. They don’t need to know the rest of that, “Tony ordered. He threw the whisky in his glass down his throat to avoid the harsh bite before pouring a much larger drink and walking into the meeting room. He’d constructed this room to be as impervious to being spied on as he could. He suspected Loki could use his Seidr to eavesdrop. So he put on his trademark grin and entered, hoping he was able to pull something positive off.


	8. Chapter 8

As Tony entered the room, Natasha was telling the group how Loki had rescued her and Clint. She finished, “And then he said he was ‘just passing through’. Like the average person walks into a HYDRA base for sight-seeing.”

“Why is he going to HYDRA bases? This is the second one you’ve talked about.” Sam wondered. ”They aren’t the kind of place normal people go to.”

Steve noticed him, “Tony, any ideas?”

“About Loki, nope. If he was being honest, what would HYDRA have that he wants? Something he’s prepared to possibly fight to obtain. Certainly, he’s happy enough to help us if he thinks we need it. But it’s almost as an after-thought not a deliberate plan. Not that I think any of us mind if he disrupts their plans at the same time”

“What about this Amora chick?,“ Rhodey asked.

“Has ideas above her station, “Clint answered. “Wants to be the next All-Mother according to Thor. Thinks she’s a better magic user than Loki. Loki helping Thor against her is more of the enemy of my enemy is my friend situation.”

“You think Doom is Loki’s enemy for some reason?” Pepper asked. “I don’t see them being friends but limited contact I’ve had with Doctor Doom he’s not an easy person to get on with.”

“Loki said he thought he was after Reed Richards, but we got in the way.” Tony said off-handedly. “I guess that’s why he helped.”

“Doesn’t Doom use magic of some kind?” Coulson asked. “There was a briefing about him some time back. That could account for Loki wanting to spoil his plans.”

“I doubt it, “Natasha answered. “He’s not one to interfere with another person’s plans because they are using magic unless it’s directed at him. And he’s not the kind to form alliances without some kind of leverage he can use later, as far as we can tell. “  
Steve butted in, “He does seem to be particularly attached to us, The Avengers. Well, some of us more than others anyway. I got JARVIS to run a continuous scan for Loki after the first couple of interactions following his return after The Battle of New York. JARVIS?”

Tony was impressed by Steve’s interrogation of JARVIS’s database. In the ten or so months that the Asgardian was known to be on Earth, he aided the team over 20 times. And that was both as individuals or as the team. The tally ended up as Tony having seven helpful interactions alone with three as a team. Thor was second with four and three. Natasha was next with three and three. Clint had two and three. Steve only had one solo intervention but three as an Avenger. Both Fury and Agent Hill had had one. Tony was surprised by Hill’s rescue, since not surprisingly it was from a HYDRA base.

“HYDRA again, “Sam pointed out. ”For Maria. For Fury. And for Clint and Natasha. “

“Starting to sound personal for Loki, “Rhodes added concerned.

Steve shrugged, “He’s not committing mass murder and sometimes brings us intel. “He looked at the others, “What? He’s not gone all altruistic on us, but he appears to be helping in some way. And it’s helpful.”

“What does Loki get out of this?” Sam asked.

“Apart from flirting with Tony?” Clint asked, mockingly fluttering his eyelids. ”Nothing so far. Unless he’s playing a long game.”

Steve recollected himself, “So Tony. Why did you want this meeting tomorrow? I mean we are all here. Why not do it now?”

Tony sighed, “Okay. I’ll go and see if Loki wants to do this now.” He walked down the hallway, rode the elevator to his floor and stood outside the rooms he had casually gifted to the Norse god.

He knocked but there was no answer. JARVIS opened the door for him. The tablet he’d left with Loki was lying on a table. He picked it up and scrolled through the latest history. It appeared that Loki was following hockey, cricket…honestly who follows cricket for fun?, Wall Street trends and the latest SI press releases. Tony was especially proud of his latest one. His clean energy programme was being rolled out across all of his factories. He had not only wiped out his energy bills, but his carbon footprint was heading towards zero. But his photo was also very good. Tony would be the first person to admit he was vain. He looked several years younger than his actual age. His hair was untouched by gray and there were no wrinkles on his skin.

“You should keep that picture in the attic, “the velvety smooth tones of his guest god ghosted across his ear. The hairs on back of Tony’s neck stood up as Loki’s warm breath caressed his skin. Startled, he backed up and his shirt hit the damp skin of the godling who stood behind him. The wetness caused him to turn sharply but his free hand got caught in the towel around Loki’s waist.

Tony stood facing the mischief god, towel in one hand, tablet in the other, gazing at the pale skin in front of him. He’d always known Loki was strong, but his musculature was impressive. He gawped at the body he’d accidentally laid bare for his inspection. Loki wasn’t as well built as Thor or Steve but the lithe frame in front of him showed a toned body. He looked at the magnificent abs which graced Loki’s body as his eyes were drawn down to the base of Loki’s body.

“My eyes are up here, “Loki mocked gently lifting Tony’s chin to they were looking into each others’ eyes. Tony stared into the green orbs which glinted with mirth.

Tony blushed and thrust the towel back at Loki. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you were in the shower. I should have called first. Given you a warning.”

“Well, I did burst in on your shower when I returned Director Fury so now we are equal. Now what did you want me for? I’m guessing this isn’t a social call.”

“Steve wants to talk about why you are here. He thinks we should have the meeting now while every-one is present. Then he can decide what to do next, I suppose,” Tony replied.

“Always the man of action, your captain. Very well, I would prefer to get it over with myself. I have no real desire to prolong my time with your companions.” Loki said. ”I shall need five minutes to dress if that is acceptable.”

“Sure, I don’t think anyone is going to object at that.”

Pepper’s voice was amplified through the speakers in the ceiling, “Tony have you eaten yet? We haven’t and it’s nearly 9pm. I’m going to order Thai but if you or, “she paused deliberately, “your guest want anything in particular I can order it for you. Or do you prefer another sort of take out.”

“I shall leave my order in your capable hands, Lady Virginia,” Loki replied.

“Get my usual, please Pep.”

Steve asked diffidently, “How may orders do you want Loki? Thor normally has four.”

Loki thought a second, “I would imagine the same. However, I do not currently have any dollars to pay for my food. “

Tony waved his hand, “Don’t worry about that Lokes. I have plenty of money. You order what you want.”

Loki stared at the mortal for several seconds internally debating, “Your generosity towards a former foe is outstanding, Anthony.”

“Get Loki four. We’ll be up in a few minutes.” Tony responded.

“You must be getting old, man, “Clint laughed as the connection cut off.


	9. Chapter 9

Pepper was irritably tapping her pen on the table. It had been forty minutes since Tony had left to get Loki. The take-out had been delivered but Pepper was reluctant to send any of her staff to retrieve it in case they ran into Loki on the way. Through the door Tony had left ajar, the subdued ping of the elevator marked its arrival. Suddenly the sound of Tony’s hyper-excited babbling filled the hallway. Pepper couldn’t hear what he was saying, and the gaps indicated some-one was answering.

Several bottles of wine bobbed through the door, landing gently on the table. A whiskey bottle followed. A bottle of vodka making lazy figure of 8 shapes in mid-air trailed them. Then large bags containing take-out containers. Tony was still protesting the abuse of the natural laws as he and a laughing Loki entered the room. “Sorry, Lolo but that doesn’t work. Gravity is a universal constant.”

Sam openly gawped at Loki who had varying sized glasses orbiting his head like a deranged solar system. Tony was pushing a trolley with plates, cutlery, two pitchers of water on the top shelf and a large case of beer along with more glasses on the bottom. 

“Loki, stop showing off for Tony, “Natasha commanded. The glasses started to file towards the table and gently landed. Loki bowed slightly with a smile. Pepper grabbed the bags and began passing out the food. She had been told not to order the spiciest foods for Loki, both Steve and Clint thought that it was too petty though Sam had tried to vote in favour of it.

The group sat down and started eating, talking about the food and other trivia. Tony and Loki sat slightly apart from the rest, heads together as Tony was explaining to Loki what each dish was. They traded quiet witty remarks together until Tony exclaimed loudly, “You have to try mine, Lolo.” He held out a fork-full of food in front of Loki’s mouth. “Come on, open wide.”

“Really, Anthony. I am capable of feeding myself, “ but he opened his mouth and allowed Tony to feed him. “Hmmm, this is tasty. We should certainly try more of this when we return.”

Pepper caught Natasha’s eye. She shrugged even as Loki offered Tony the food on his fork in response. “Shall we be mother, Pepper and clear the dishes while the men get ready for the rest of the meeting?” Pepper nodded and they quickly cleared plates and sorted out the scant leftovers before heading to the attached kitchenette. There Pepper exploded, “How long has this been happening? Tony has frequently talked about Loki and I’ve seen them interact via JARVIS. But he’s never acted in such a, I’m at a loss here, intimate way. I know what I’m talking about here Nat, he’s this close to tearing that, that murderer’s clothes off.” She paused. “And knowing Tony, I’m surprised we haven’t already had a front-page expose of him and Loki down an alley somewhere in the city.”

Natasha nodded, “Clint, Bruce and I think they just get a room somewhere for a couple of days to get that itch out of their systems. It’s just the repercussions of that which worries Fury.”

“Why would that be a problem? And what do Steve and Thor think about it?” 

“It’s hard to get Thor to talk about Loki, really talk I mean. Oh, he’ll talk about their adventures and life on Asgard but trying to find out anything personal and he changes the subject. Once when he was really, really drunk, he talked about the myths and how they were wrong on many details. The horse story is fake by the way.” Natasha stopped and looked at Pepper seriously, “Look, I shouldn’t be telling you this but I think you have the right to know. Fury is worried that Tony might decide that sleeping with Loki isn’t enough. He’s concerned that Tony will follow Loki into the dark side. He’s worried that Tony will start to trust him. Nick doesn’t totally trust Tony and I don’t think Tony trusts us neither. Not fully. And I don’t blame Tony, we, I treated him badly.”

Pepper thought, “I can see the appeal of Loki for Tony. Intelligent. Witty. Good looking. Alien. That alone would have Tony want to hook up with him. Even if he couldn’t tell anyone, the knowledge of having sex with a literal alien, a self-proclaimed god, would be a turn-on. Better than the Playboy calendar challenge. “

Natasha filled the dishwasher while Pepper filled the coffee machine, “I shouldn’t tell you this neither, Nat. But the Loki figures are the best sellers in Stark Industries Avengers line of collectibles. Cap is second and Thor third. We have a rush on them every-time Loki fights the Avengers. Or these days, with the Avengers. And I shouldn’t like him but.”

“I know Pepper. He does have a way of being charming. I’ve interrogated him or least tried to plenty of times, but he can still get to me. Fifty percent of the time he’s like this, well toned down a lot. Polite, helpful and decisive. Especially when he’s giving me or Clint intel. He prefers not to deal with Steve or SHIELD directly. The rest of the time, he’s either flirting with Tony or fighting us or both.”

“What is Steve’s view about this? I get the impression he’s still stuck in the last century. For all of his talk about how wonderful Tony’s Aunt Peggy was and how she broke through so many barriers, he doesn’t think much of me, “Pepper grumbled.

“Steve often acts without thinking. There was some talk about when Loki returned Fury, but I never got the full story. As for Tony and Loki I can’t see him approving morally. Mainly because you are correct, he’s still hampered by his out-dated attitudes. Agent Carter still holds his heart and her image as being a unique woman is truly annoying. The rest of us have an uphill battle to prove we are her equal or better and that’s his problem not ours, “Natasha griped.

Pepper placed the two coffee pots on the trolley while Natasha Sorted out mugs, spoons, milk sugar and cream. “Coffee, any-one” she asked as they return to the conference room and their male counterparts.


	10. Chapter 10

“Coffee, any-one” Pepper asked as she and Natasha returned. Tony was looking at something shiny in front of him. “I’ll have one thanks, Pep,” he answered vaguely.

Pepper had given coffee to nearly every-one when she noticed Loki looking puzzled, “Have you never had coffee before, Loki?” she asked. 

He looked embarrassed, “No. My bro .err . Thor has oft told me about the joys of coffee, but the choices baffle me at the Buck of Star where I have been told the best coffee is to be found.”

Tony stared at the mage, “Oh poor Lolo, your education is missing so much. I’m going to have to take you on a tour of proper independent coffee shops in New York. Starbucks is a starting point but ..Okay, look put yourself into my hands for a couple of weeks and I’ll make a coffee lover of you. Pep, just give him a white coffee one sugar. We can iron out his preferences later.”

Pepper prepared the coffee to Tony’s standard and passed it to the waiting god. Loki took a tentative sip and looked surprised. He took a longer one, “That is surprisingly pleasant. I may take you up on your most generous offer, Anthony.”

“Okay, lets make it a date, then” Tony said.

“You’ve corrupted the poor guy, Tones, “Rhodey mocked.

“What do you have there, Tony?” Pepper asked, defusing a potential argument.

Tony glanced at the shiny metallic ball in front of him, “According to some people, it isn’t Mithril Steel. Even though it comes from Elfland.” 

“Even I know Mithril is Dwarf mined and crafted, Tony” Steve announced triumphantly. “Sorry. I got that reference.”

Loki stood up and bowed in Pepper’s direction, “Lady Virginia, Agent Barton has informed me of my lapse in courtesy. I have gifted Anthony an Elven metal for him to study and wish to gift you this as his chatelaine.” Between his hands a green glow coalesced into a golden chain with a ruby tear drop shaped gem hanging from it.   
Pepper took the pendant. The stone was nearly as large as her palm, it’s deep red colour a vivid contrast to her ivory skin. “It’s beautiful, thank you. But I’m not sure I can take it because” she paused.

“I’m evil? A monster? Or have I erred in gifting such a trifle to your affianced bride, Anthony?” the mage replied with a twist to his lips.

“Pepper’s not my fiancée, Loki. “

“We aren’t getting married, “Pepper said at the same time. “That’s just stupid gossip in silly columns written by boring people who have nothing better to do and neither know nor care about us. But I do know about jewels and gemstones. It’s just far too valuable an item to casually give to me.”

“Be at peace Lady Virginia. I am still a prince of Asgard. I am accustomed to giving the best to those to whom I wish to show my regards to. However, if the size of the stone is your only concern, then, “Loki cast a green glow and the stone shrank until it was the size of a fingernail. “The value of the stone is less than it’s size and more in the charm I have placed on it.”

Pepper audibly gasped, “What, how? What charm? Is it safe?”

“Tis true I have enchanted the stone, but it is a simple spell to protect you. Should you find yourself in danger or need, touch the stone and say my name, even in the quietest whisper. I shall hasten to your side as soon as I am able, “Loki semi-boasted. “However, should you not wish to be indebted to me, I can change it so Thor will answer your call. “

“Can you make it so Tony or Steve or Natasha could help me?” Pepper asked.

Loki thought, “I would need to route the spell through Heimdall. It’s most likely he would refuse unless we asked Thor to be an Intermediary. It’s possible if you are prepared to wait, Lady Virginia. It would be easier to summon Sif or one of the Warriors Three since they are used to travelling via the Bifrost.”

“Please call me Pepper, “she asked. “And, thank you. It is a thoughtful gift even though I hope to never use it.”

Loki smiled, “I can still change the spell if you wish, Pepper.” The name was spoken hesitantly. 

“Do you trust him, Tony?”

“For the moment, yes.”

“No, if Tony trusts you then so do I.” Pepper thrust a pointed finger at his chest, “But god or not, superpowers or not, if you harm Tony, I WILL hunt you down and kill you.” 

Loki raised the pointing hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, “I can believe that you would stop at nothing to Avenge Anthony.”

“Okay, lets settle down. Tony perhaps you can tell us why you have brought Loki here and then we can make our decisions before it gets too late, “Steve took control.

With everyone seated once again, Tony glanced at the god next to him, “Thor asked me if I wanted to attend Jane’s lecture” Tony told how afterwards first Frigga, then Loki and finally the Dark Elves had arrived.   
How Loki had helped him and Thor to defeat the Kursed even as they had abducted Frigga. The roses. The Aether. His rose. The Infinity Stones. How he and Loki are supposed to go to another world, realm. The difficulty of the travel. 

“Can we see this rose, Tony?” Steve asked. Tony turned to Loki who was still sitting next to him. The mage produced the rose from whatever hiding place he had kept it and passed it to Tony. Tony took it without a second thought and placed it in the middle of the table. Pepper and Rhodey exchanged stunned looks. Tony hated being handed things by outsiders and yet here was Loki of all people casually passing him an item. 

Steve reached out a cautious hand. The rose moved slowly away from his reach. Steve started at it thinking he had misjudged his reach. Clint who was next to Steve tried to grab the flower, but it continued to inch away from them and towards Tony. “How is that possible?” Sam asked and tried to grab the now rapidly retreating rose.

“My mother, the All-Mother, is the second most puissant mage in the Nine realms. “Loki boasted. ”She has cast a simple enchantment to ensure that only the people she wishes to hold the flower can touch it. I have no doubt that should you manage to actually capture her gift, the consequences would be unpleasant.”

Tony jabbed him in the ribs, “I guess you must be the ‘most puissant mage’” using finger quotes.

“Well, yes” Loki confirmed a touch smugly. 

“Tony, Loki, lets get back to the point please, “Steve sighed. ”So both of you are supposed to travel to another world, realm, dimension, if I’m correct?”

“Unfortunately, yes, “Loki agreed. “Jotunheim. Realm of the frost giants. Vicious, untrustworthy, sneaky, evil. Monsters in other words. Asgard’s most fearsome foes.”

“But Thor thinks you should be king there, “Tony burst out without thinking. “He called you the king.”

“I have a claim to the throne, “Loki admitted. “As the eldest child of Laufey. Though born without the benefit of clergy.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Born without the benefit of clergy, “Clint crowed. “That means you are a literal”

“Clint, that wasn’t Loki’s choice. That is all on his parents,” Steve admonished. “I’m sorry Loki. I thought that kind of attitude was left in my time. Like being an atheist or being gay. They were things we never talked about. While it was morally wrong then which meant society did not accept it. But we accept these things now, that means that societies attitudes are a lot healthier. Even though I struggle with some of them.” 

Tony realised that Steve was looking at his own hand, which was resting lightly on Loki’s sleeve, whether to restrain Loki or to comfort him Tony couldn’t decide. And was jealous of. Loki was Tony’s. Loki is Tony’s. For the second time in less than twelve hours, Tony was jealous of Loki getting non-Tony attention. Tony wanted to rip Steve’s hand off for touching his god. Did Steve desire Loki as well? Worse, what if Loki reciprocated? For all Tony knew, Loki could have imprinted on tall, muscular blonds since he was surrounded by them growing up. 

“So, “Steve continued not knowing the agitated thoughts of his team-mate, “You and Tony need to travel to this place and what? Apologise? “

“But why Tony?” Pepper asked the question on every-one’s mind. “I mean why not Steve or even Director Fury?” 

Loki looked thoughtful, “I suspect it is due to both his position in society and the fact that he is a notable warrior in his own right. Thor was accompanied by the Vanir warrior Agnar Hrothgarsson who is also a landowner and by default a nobleman. Agnar was there to be an impartial witness that beheld Thor in front of the Jotun Council to make amends for his misdeeds.  
While the good captain is a powerful warrior, he is not of noble stock. Likewise, the director. Anthony is of both of noble blood and a warrior. Further, I have placed myself as an ally of his, reluctantly, I must admit but Anthony is now my shield-brother. Also, I believe the All-Father and All-Mother wish to show to the whole nine realms that both Thor and I have made amends to Jotunheim. Which is why I believe that Anthony has been chosen to be that witness to me. Anthony will show that Midgard is to be viewed as a near equal to Jotunheim or Vanaheimr. “

“So, will Tony be safe? “Steve asked. “I’m not sending him to an unknown what did you call it a realm? Without protection.”

Loki snapped, shaking Steve’s hand off, “Frigga, my mother, the All-Mother has placed Antony under her protection. He hath been gifted by her with the rank of Ambassador of the Nine Realms. But you not think he can defend himself? Anthony is an able warrior, the only one who faced me unarmed. Armed only with his wits, he nearly defeated me. He is not without protection unless he relinquishes his armour.”

“I’m not doing that, Lolo, the armour is going with us, “Tony spat out.

“There, Captain, beats the true heart of a warrior. You need not concern yourself with Anthony’s fate. He will decide it not thee or me.”

Steve looked at Tony, “Do you want to go this Jotunheim? I will go if you don’t want to. Regardless of this All-Mother crap.”

Tony looked at Loki, sub-consciously mimicking Steve by placing his hand on Loki’s other arm, “I’ll go. And without you. And don’t insult some-one’s mother, Steve. That’s ..well I shouldn’t have to explain how inappropriate that is.”

Pepper also looked uneasy at Steve’s words, “Are you certain Tony? If you are there’s some legal paperwork that we’ll have to file before you leave, just in case of problems.”

Tony looked puzzled, “I thought we sorted that out last week. I know my will was updated.”

“It’s been written but needs signing and witnessing. I can get a lawyer in to notarise it in ten minutes,“ Pepper said. ”Then there’s the internships for the Parker kid and his friends.”

“Get the lawyer, we’ll do this now. I can sign it and be finished. “Tony decided. ”I have the paperwork on my desk for Peter and the others. Can you drop it with HR tomorrow?”

“Peter Parker?” Loki inquired. “The one known as “

Tony kicked him under the table as hard as he could, “The one known as my intern, yes.”

“Spiderman, you meant Tony,“ Clint responded. “Me and Tash helped Loki protect him two nights ago.”

JARVIS broke the sudden silence with the information that the lawyer was in the elevator awaiting permission to enter the penthouse. Pepper gave her assent and the group settled back down. The lawyer a grey-haired, grey-suited, grey-faced man explained the basics of the will. Stark Industries would go to Pepper and Rhodey 49%:49%, the remaining 2% was to be held by the Avengers Foundation. 50% of his private fortune was to be divided equally between Pepper and Rhodey with substantial bequests to each of the Avengers and Happy coming from the remainder of the 50%. There were trust funds set up for nearly ten minor children. Funds to the September Foundation and the Stark Relief Foundation. A cello scholarship in Coulson’s name, oh that’s going to have to go. Maybe not. No, that stayed but under his fiancée’s name.

Money for Afghanistan Veteran’s groups. Money to build a museum for his private art collection in New York. Money for this, funds for that. Eventually Tony signed his will and the lawyer asked for the two witnesses. Pepper and Rhodey being the main beneficiaries could not sign. Nor could Steve, Natasha, Clint nor Coulson. That left Sam and Loki.

Sam signed willingly, eager to help. The lawyer looked at Loki, Tony looked at Loki and Loki looked back, “What?”

“Could you please just sign here? It’s a formality to say that Mr. Stark wasn’t coerced, that he is of sound mind and body, “The lawyer requested. Loki signed, puzzled. The lawyer stamped the will and left, promising to file it with the correct authorities the next morning. 

Tony looked around, “So you three know about Peter? And now you’ve told his secret to others?”

Natasha looked blank, “We didn’t know it was a secret, Tony. Peter seemed comfortable with Loki.”

“Indeed, the child has helped me with a family matter once and I in turn have helped him on several occasions. He would be a worthy son, had his father still lived, “Loki declared.

“Oh, please don’t tell me you cast magic on him, Loki, “Tony demanded.

Loki was silent. Tony looked at him. “Loki?”

“You have, haven’t you?” Tony demanded.

Loki just looked at Tony and then, “I thought you told me not to tell you.”

“It’s a figure of speech, Loki” Natasha explained.

“May asked me to protect Peter,” he replied.

“May? May asked you to protect Peter. Why?” Tony was incredulous.

“She worries about the boy. I was able to relieve some small concerns for her. Did I do wrong? I was unaware that you had placed yourself as his weapons-master,” Loki explained. ”Had I known I would have told you.”

“Weapons-master? Is this some Asgard thing? I’m his mentor, that’s all.” Tony explained.

Loki nodded, “I see. I have placed some charms on the boy. Protective charms only. Did I err …”

Tony looked at his watch and stopped Loki by waving his hand, “Look, lets talk about this another time. If we want to go to Jotunheim tomorrow, I need to work on my suit tonight. “

Pepper gathered up all her paperwork, “Yes, it is getting late. Some of us have work to do tomorrow.“ She looked at the dark haired god, “I trust you will look after Tony and bring him back safe. I may not be an assassin or a super-soldier, but I have ways and means to avenge Tony if I have too.”

Loki bowed and smiled at her, “I will guard his safety with mine own life.”

The rest of the group slowly broke up leaving just Tony and Loki in the meeting room. ”Sorry Loki but I really need to sort out my suit. Do you have any recommendations for the best configuration regarding the conditions we are going to meet? I know you’ve been there before, Thor told us.”

“Did he tell you everything?” Loki asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah, no, I’m not sure. I’m just interested in the basics, gravity, temperatures, air pressure, you know how hospitable this place is going to be for me. I’m wanting to keep myself safe, “Tony explained. 

Loki nodded, “Jotunheim is very similar to Midgard except in temperature. It is cold, very cold. And unstable. I cannot tell you how unstable the surface is since I tried to destroy the planet by using the Bifrost.”

“How cold, exactly?”

Loki said a figure and another word Tony didn’t understand. “Sorry, Earth words please.”

“ Minus 10 degrees, “ the god responded absently.

“Units, please. Fahrenheit, Kelvin or Celsius?”

“Centigrade, “ 

Tony mockingly booped Loki’s nose, “Sweet, Lokes. I’ve already solved the freezing problem with the suit. So tomorrow, we head out and do what? Seriously what are we going to do?”

“Apologise, “Loki said. “Something I suspect neither of us are comfortable with.”


	12. Chapter 12

Tony had spent several hours messing around with the suit he had decided to take on this venture before collapsing on the pallet bed he kept in his workshop. The engineer had managed a good 5 hours sleep before the ever-faithful JARVIS had contacted him with the unwanted information that a Quinjet was at his disposal for his inter-galactic boy’s night out with Loki.

He reluctantly got into the elevator to his penthouse. Once there, he saw Natasha and Clint heading towards the kitchen. He followed for want of something better to do. Kitchen has coffee. And that was a big need right now.

Tony stopped at the door and stared; Loki was cooking. Steve was busy making coffee while the two agents exchanged looks. Natasha’s eyebrow was a fraction higher than normal, so she was as surprised as every-one else. “I hope you don’t mind, Anthony, “the god said, turning to face him. “But I have no idea of when we will eat next so I thought a meal now would help.” Tony was now staring at the Kiss the Cook apron Loki was wearing. Pepper had bought it for him during Tony’s last attempt to mend their relationship.

“Fine, sure, knock yourself out, “Tony grabbed the coffee Steve was passing him and sat at the table nursing it. A plate of delicious smells entered his vision. Crisp grilled bacon, succulent sizzling sausages, a perfectly fried egg nestled on a hash brown flanked by fried mushrooms, grilled tomatoes and onion rings. A small mound of beans was artistically placed as was a small black puck of…”What’s this Loki?”

“Blood pudding, “Clint crowed. “Awesome.”

Steve shrugged and tucked into his food while Natasha had a small quirk of the lips as Tony prodded the circle of death, “I’m not eating that.”

Clint being closer managed to grab the offending item with his fork before Nat could. She shrugged gracefully as the chef sat down in the last vacant seat. Rhodey was looking confused at his food, “Is this safe? “

“I would hardly go to the trouble of preparing all this to waste it by poisoning you. Bread, Anthony?”

“You made bread as well, Loki?” Clint asked, awed.

“You know, Loki, “Natasha said calculatingly. “There’s a spare bedroom in my suite. If you wanted to stay in the tower, I’d be happy to share.”

“Now Tash,“ Clint butted in. “After all I was the one Loki controlled, he really should offer his cooking skills to me first.”

“Something smells good, “Pepper broke into the prospective argument.

“Would you like some breakfast, Pepper?” the god asked politely.

“No, thanks. I’ve already eaten. Here’s the papers that have been signed off on, Tony. As far as I can tell, you’re free and clear to leave. Though how I might have to explain your off-world death is another matter.”

Despite that, Pepper grabbed a slice of bread and ate it. Slowly, savouring the taste. The rest of the team ate the laden plates in front of them. 

Natasha stood up suddenly, “We need to leave in thirty minutes. Clint and I will be flying the Quinjet to Vinland. What is going to happen once we get there?”

Loki stared at her, “I thought Tony was taking us. However, what happens is of little concern to you. You are not invited, and I will not take you to Jotunheim. “

“We don’t want to go, “Clint explained. “We are back-up. What are you going to do and how long do we need to remain waiting for you?”

Loki glared, “Drop us off close to L'Anse aux Meadows then return here or go some where close if Fury expects you to be in range. I am perfectly capable of returning us back here.”

Steve looked up from clearing the table, “Tony, are you sure?”

“Yes I am. Still. Now excuse me while I shower and get ready.” Tony headed towards his suite. Once in there, JARVIS informed him that Agents Romanov and Barton wanted to speak to him urgently. He reluctantly gave them permission to enter his private domain.

“We have a problem, Tony” Natasha said. Clint nodded his agreement.

“Can I have three guesses?” Tony asked.

“No. We are becoming too familiar around Loki. We were joking about him moving into our personal spaces earlier. It’s not acceptable. He’s still the enemy, Tony, “Natasha declared. “And, let’s remember what he’s caused us personally over the past few years. “

“Is that from Fury?” Tony asked, sourly.

“No. It’s from me. I was this close to fighting Clint over Loki’s food, “ the red-haired spy held her thumb and forefinger millimeters apart in a demonstration. 

“Okay. Look, Loki’s , well, he’s Loki and, “

Clint interrupted him, “Look, most of us suspect how you feel about him. Apart from Thor. But please, take care of yourself, Tony. Don’t display your heart on your sleeve.”

Tony looked stunned as the two agents left. Automatically he walked to the shower, had he been so obvious? JARVIS issued several requests from Loki. Wear a Midgardian suit. One with Tony’s colours on it. Tony eventually opted for a black suit, red shirt and gold accents, pocket square, tie, buttons.

Once on the hanger deck, Loki looked at him, “I supposed that should be sufficient.”


	13. Chapter 13

Loki spent the trip explaining to Tony how to act in the Jotun court. It boiled down to “Don’t take offense” and “Don’t pick a fight”.

Tony was 95% sure he’d fail those prohibitions. Worse, he’d bet Loki was 100% certain would fail, the god was a prickly bastard. He had learnt the names of the most likely people he was going to meet, their relationships to each other and to Loki, and a whole load of minutiae that a lifetime of dealing with major and minor royalty, presidents, prime ministers and politicians and religious leaders made second nature to Tony. Loki looked less than impressed when Tony had, calmly, pointed this out.

The flight passed slowly. It was only a few hours from the centre of New York to L’Anse aux Meadows, but the tension was growing the closer they got. Most of it was coming from Loki but Nat was also worrying Tony. Clint’s comment about how he thought Tony felt added to Natasha’s remarks about the food was concerning. Did they really believe he’d throw the Avengers over for Loki? That he’d stop caring?

Finally, the Quinjet landed several hundred meters from the site. Loki and Clint bantered for several minutes about where the jet was going. Loki was in favour of them returning to the Big Apple while Clint and Natasha, and silently Tony, wanted to stay close. The compromise was that the two agents would fly the jet to one of the nearby towns where they would wait. 

Loki would magically hide the Jet and both agents could just wander around doing touristy stuff. Tony’s Avengers’ phones had apps would be sufficient not only pay for what they needed but also enable Loki to access them should the two off-worlders need help. 

If they had not returned in 48 hours, Natasha and Clint would fly back to New York having previously contacted Thor, Jane or Darcy. Thor should be able to get Heimdall to search for Loki and Tony on Jotunheim and the other realms if needed. 

Tony could see the other Avengers were not too happy about this but Loki’s re-assurance that every-one else would see a car mollified them slightly. They departed leaving Tony feeling vulnerable. He shook the feeling away. He had agreed to this. Several times.

“Nervous, Stark?”

“No, “he paused. ”Yes. A little, you?”

A small huff of breath, “What do you think? I followed Thor onto Jötunheimr where we fought and killed many warriors. I killed their king and tried to destroy their planet. Before that, I’d instigated the invasion of Asgard twice. Once to get the Casket of Ancient Winters. The second to kill Odin while he slept.”

“There’s a hidden part, Lokes..even I can see you aren’t telling the whole truth, “Tony argued.

Loki looked at him, thoughtfully, “You know I’m a Jotun? “

Tony nodded, “Yes. Both you and Thor made that clear.”

“Jotuns are not like this, “Loki waved at himself. “They are different.”

“How different?” Tony asked.

“You’ll see, “Loki decreed. He reached out to Tony before pulling his hand back, “This way. Keep close and walk where I’m walking. It wouldn’t do for you to get lost on Yggdrasil’s branches.”

Loki walked forward and disappeared. Seconds later, he re-appeared holding his hand out, “Anthony, come.”

Tony took the hand. It was colder than he’d expected but the grasp was firm. He allowed himself to be led along the path Loki was taking. He looked around in awe at the sights around him. “Pay attention, Anthony” the god chided.  
It was with a touch of regret that Tony entered the green grassed world where Loki dropped his hand as a familiar voice cried out, “Ho, Loki. Metal Man.“

“Fandral, “ Loki responded, tersely, daggers in his hands.

“The All-Mother asked me to wait here for you. Indeed Sif, Volstagg and Hogan are waiting at other sites that Queen Frigga ordered us to be at. But come, I have food and transport awaiting for you.” He led the way across the clearing to a small fire. He quickly produced a meal and held out plates to his companions. Loki passed a green spangled hand over the plates before taking one, “It’s safe to eat Anthony.”

Fandral looked slightly upset, “I would not harm either of you. The All-Mother has commanded me, us to help you both.”

Tony looked up from his plate, “Why? Why are you doing this? And more importantly, why is Loki’s mom going out of her way to help us?”

“The Queen ordered us to do this. Her authority is second only to the All-Father’s. Since he has not countermanded us, then we are free to help Loki. And you, Midgardian”

“Eat, Anthony,“ was all Loki said.

Fandral took their empty plates, “Come. I have a way to get you across Asgard.” He led the pair to two horses.

“Horses, Lolo, “Tony almost screamed. “They are evil. A mouth with huge biting teeth at the front, four stomping feet, one at each corner. A crap disposal system at the back. Let’s not talk about the fact you squash your balls sitting on a Medieval torture device. “

“We will only be riding for around an hour, “Loki explained.

“Oh good, a ball crushing hour of riding, “Tony declared.

Loki looked at him, ”How will you get across Asgard without any-one seeing you, if you don’t ride?”

“Wait…You told me you couldn’t bring me to Asgard. “

“I lied, “ he shrugged. “I said only through the Bifrost, Anthony. Thor told me to bring you here another way. I doubt Odin would anticipate I’d dare to bring a mere Midgardian to Asgard using Yggdrasil. “ 

“I don’t have to ride, I have the suit,” Tony tried to explain.

“Which will notify Heimdall to your presence, Metal Man, “Fandral explained. 

“I hate both of you, “Tony grumbled. 

Tony mounted the supplied horse. Loki and Fandral spent several minutes trying to get Tony settled on his horse. “This is crushing my balls, Loki.”

“You are still sitting incorrectly, “Fandral explained as Loki flowed effortlessly onto his horse and wheeled his horse around. “Look at Loki’s seat. “

Tony looked closely as Fandral lifted the tails of Loki’s coat so he could get a good look at how Loki was sitting. He frowned as the Asgardian’s hand caressed the mage’s thigh and the fond look they exchanged. He was starting to get annoyed at people flirting with his god. He moved slightly in the saddle to copy Loki’s position. The ache in his balls vanished as he reallocated his weight.

Loki turned his horse and started to walk away. Fandral slapped the flank of Tony’s horse which started to run. Loki grinned as Tony passed him and urged his horse into a gallop to catch up.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony’s bout of misery ended far too late, he thought. Loki had slowed from a gallop down to a canter and then a ground-eating trot, Tony’s horse following. The two horses stopped suddenly causing Tony to move abruptly into the ball-crushing pain spectrum again.  
Loki swung to the ground with his usual innate grace. He smirked at Tony, relishing his discomfort. “Come, Anthony. We are at our destination.” He held out his hands, “I’ll help you down.”

“I’m not some fainting damsel, Lokes” Tony gingerly slipped his shoes free from the stirrups and swung one leg over. He felt with horror the saddle slip slightly before his feet touched the ground. Loki was there in an instant, firm hands folding him secure by his hips as he slid the last few inches.

“You’re an asshole, “Tony grumbled while privately relishing the feel of the god’s hands. He was getting very certain he wanted more of this kind of attention. After all, he had firsthand experience of just how strong the slender man was.

Loki had moved to the head of his horse, stroking the muzzle and murmuring soft words. He then did the same to the one he’d ridden. In unison, the two steeds turned and ran away. “What did you do that for?” Tony screamed.

“We don’t need them at the moment and there are too many predators that would see them as fodder, so I sent them back to Fandral, “Loki explained. “He will see them safely back to the stables of Asgard. Now are you ready to proceed?”

“Do I wear my suit now or do I wait in case of danger?” Tony asked. He was wearing a formal suit, but it wouldn’t be capable of standing up to minus ten degrees and hypothermia could put a crimp in his life, permanently. 

“Wearing your suit could be construed as an act of aggression, “Loki explained.

“Okay, well then we have a problem, “Tony started.

“You don’t want to go, “Loki reported. “I should have known.”

“It’s less of a case of not wanting to go but more of it being dangerous. Potentially fatally. To me, personally. Without the suit. “

“Are all you Midgardians so pathetically weak?”

“When it comes to temperature extremes, yes. We evolved to live in a narrow range of temperature variations, “ Tony explained. 

Loki sighed, “Very well. I needs must make it so that you are a fit companion for me, to that end may I have your permission to protect you with Seidr?”

“Permission?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “It’s easier to bond Seidr to some-one who wishes the connection. To force such a bond, especially against the will of a person, causes problems. “

“What do you want to do?” Tony asked. “Spell wise, I mean? You didn’t ask me that when you tried to use the Glowstick of destiny on me.”

“It’s a simple spell to make your body less susceptible to the cold. I can make it last as long as you need,“ Loki explained.

Tony thought hard, “I hate New York winters. Being permanently warm sounds good to me. Like living in Malibu all year round.”

“I’m afraid I cannot go that far. I will simply be aiding your body to maintain its normal temperature against the frigid temperatures and protecting your skin from exposure to the cold.”

“Shame, “ Tony grumbled. “Okay, let’s do your hocus pocus, then.”

Loki rolled his eyes at him again, then placed a hand each side of his neck, thumbs gently caressing his Adam’s Apple, murmuring something. Tony could feel a slight warmth rush through his body. Tense muscles from the riding relaxed and the constant ache in his chest from the reactor eased. Tony let out a sigh of relief. His whole world narrowed to the bright green eyes in front of him. Loki shifted his weight slightly and started to lean in when the sudden craw of a bird sounded above them.

Loki snarled, “Huginn. Come on, we have to hurry.” He grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him along the now familiar paths of Yggdrasil. It was a longer journey this time. Tony was staring in awe, again. He stumbled once to twice before Loki stopped. “Anthony, please pay attention. Should you fall into the Ginnungagap I doubt I would be able to save you.”

“Is it that bad down there, Lokes?” Tony joked. He glanced at the god’s face, “You’re serious?”

“No, Anthony. It is worse than you can comprehend. I do not say that lightly.”

“Is that..is that where you became , I don’t know. Thor says different? “

Loki snarled, “Thor knows naught about what happened. “

As the pair exited onto the frozen world, “Ask not anything else about this, Anthony.”

Tony looked around. The ground was uneven, and snow fell intermittently. It was cold, bitterly cold but Tony’s body disregarded it. The sky was overcast and the whole planet exuded a sullen menace. It made Tony shiver. Loki, of course, noticed, “Are you cold Anthony?”

“No, it’s just this place. It feels like it hates me.”

“it’s not fond of me neither, “Loki confessed.

“What happened?” Tony asked. 

“Did not Thor tell you? How I called down the Bifrost to destroy Jötunheimr. For the attack I arranged on the All-Father?”

“No. Thor rarely talks about anything you did. No, that not right,” Tony confessed. ”He talks about you a lot. His stories are all about how you were when you were younger. He pretty much idolised you.”

Loki looked surprised then confused but that was quickly replaced by his usual smug look, “Of course he does. I am a “

Loki didn’t get to finish his thought as the grumbling icy tones came from their blind side, “Loki, bastard son of Laufey. Odinson. Prince of Asgard. Kinslayer. Silver-tongue. Mischief-Maker. Liar. Why have you returned to Jötunheimr? And what is this you have brought with you?”

Tony turned. Surrounding them were huge creatures. Blue-skinned with raised lines but most frightening of all, blood-red eyes. Several of them had their hands sheathed in ice which formed efficient looking blades. Tony glanced at Loki who was no longer as composed as he usually was, in fact he looked scared.


End file.
